User blog:Curelove/changes brought by nick as from season 4 episode 18
Hi guys,i am trutly dissapointed by the changes that nick made as from episode 18.i know most of you have not watch the episode yet but its just a matter of time before believeinwinx forum upload them .T_T season 4 is the most frustrating season ever . MAJOR CHANGES THAT NICK HAVE MADE: *episode 17 morgana said that she was pleased to meet young and strong believix fairies!!!!!!!!so does that mean that roxy is a believix fairy!? * she also said that nebula is one of the most powerful and one of the major fairies in the kingdom.Good but....wait for it! inepisode 18 Diana presents herself as the warrior fairy of nature! (WTH) she is not a major fairy in Nick version!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *how can morgana be her roxy's mother when she was trapped in tir na org for centuries! in the Rai version they told us that they have been imprisoned for centuries.But nick has changed that! there is no mention 'that the earth fairies were locked up for centuries till now! (episode 20). *Now about the gift of destiny! they told the winx that it were their destiny (winx) to defend earth and that it were their destiny (etheral fairies) to help the winx. '''well this would explain may be why roxy did not get the gifts! here they clear show that roxy is not regarded as a winx club member and her destiny was only to free the earth fairies! the end! ' *they even change the sophix names!!!!!!!! except for musa and aisha bloom: inner flame to Eternal flame Flora: breath of the world to sacred nature WTH o_O tecna: superior order to higher order (ROFL) Stella:drop of light to guiding light ><' *when roxy said that she wanted to come with the winx in diana kingdom,bloom said that its dangerous for a fairy with no believix powers!!!!!! what the hell.seriously!!!! its the same line like in the rai version.When i first hear that nick would dub season 4 i was hoping that they would change and give a more precise explaination why roxy cannot go with the winx! '''Lets talk more about roxy! ' ' The official page on facebook said that roxy is a believix fairy ! here are some quotes that i found on the net! here's many things that confuse me in winx ,why would you make a main-ish character in s4 but not to continue? why is her transformation so confusing?believix or not?how is morgana her mother when she has been trapped in tir nan og for centuries? The comic book said that she is the 7th fairy.the 7th fairy of what !she must be the 7th winx fairy logically! La Settima Fata First, the obvious one: that magazine title. If it wasn’t true, Rainbow would have been quick to take it back. Why? Because it impacts things like advertising and merchandising. If she’s made a Winx, fans will expect dolls of her, for example. That means money the company has to spend that wouldn’t need to be wasted (for long) on a minor character. La Nuova Fata Winx '''Official announcement #2, this time on a DVD cover. The caption reads, “Here I am, Roxy, the new Winx fairy.” The company itself decides on packaging, so it’s very unlikely this was a printing error. If it was, someone could have stopped the presses and had the caption changed, but no one did. ' so, we have two, official, widely-distributed sources that say plainly she’s a Winx. Do we need any more proof? Well, here’s more. Presence Roxy has received a lot more attention over the last few months. She’s on the website, in the comics, in the games, in the merchandise. But the key is how she’s being framed: with the Winx. The more you group characters together, the more people associate each character with the group. If Rainbow didn’t want this to happen, they wouldn’t place the girls together nearly as often. Another hint: season four ended in Italy over a year ago. If Roxy was supposed to be a one-shot character, why hasn’t she disappeared from the spotlight? If she weren’t a Winx, she’d have outlived her usefulness—advertising season four—months ago. Instead, Rainbow’s showing her more often. It means she’s sticking around a while. '''Miscellaneous' 1. Michael Grant of Michael’s Winx Club attended the Licensing International Expo in Las Vegas earlier this year. He said he talked to a representative at Rainbow S.p.A.’s booth, who gave it to him in writing that season five would be the “further adventures of the seven magical fairies.” 2. Roxy never earns her Believix in the show, yet there’s a Believix doll of her. Why would Rainbow create a fake Believix for her? To sell another doll? Yes. But what else is that stock art good for? Helping Roxy fit in visually with the other girls. You have to admit: Roxy’s plain “magic Winx” wings look boring next to their Believix wings, and that’s another strike against her: she’s at a lower level than everyone else. The fake Believix, however, gives the impression she’s equal with them. But why bother if she’s not a Winx? MY CONCLUSION ON ROXY Initially Rainbow wanted to make roxy a winx fairy but then they have realised that they messed up in the previous seasons with the charmix thing,enchantix and now these cannot be ignored! so to integrate her in the group would require a new plot,money and a lot of work! well they try ! (i think XD) *remember in season 4 the winx went back to enchantix mode and then they come up with the idea of making those famous 4 episodes special! they cut off the season 2 and made the basic fairy form to be charmix! *in nick dub for season 4 they did their best to clear up all misunderstanding. first they came up with the idea and also good explaination concerning the gifts of destiny and why roxy didnot get any of the gift of destiny.the reason is simple because the winx were destined to get the gifts and not roxy! Its a beautiful and nice explanation.they use the plot of season 1 and tie it up with season 4.thus explaining that the fact bloom was sent to earth when domino was destroyed,was not just a concidence!they made become so real and so believable ! But still they had to create a plot to enable roxy to achieve enchantix! unfortunately in the end they gave up that idea.animation work is really expensive so they took a rational decision and decided not to make her a winx club fairy.so she is a charmix fairy in the series!its what my logic tells me.this is why i believe roxy is not the 7th winx fairy.well i hope she do become 7th in season 6! so i think that roxy is a believix fairy and a member of the winx club '''in the comic book but not in the show itself.they are two different things ! '''well they are really stupid because after wasting a lot of money on publicity that they actually realised they have messed up with the series! what are your thoughts guys!? Category:Blog posts